Present Love and Passed Love memories
by Nekohime17
Summary: Hinata hyuga, she shyest girl you ever met and in love with Naruto Uzumaki. but what is she doing on top of a tree trying to hide and Naruto next to her? CRACK PARING! KAKAHINA!
1. Chapter 1

**Present Love and Passed Love Memories**

Hi there! I'm happy to present you my first KakaHina! IDK why I started to like this pairing but I think is because the whole gap thing! Yeah, I love Kevin Jonas (The Jonas Brothers) and he's 4 years older than me! So maybe that's it!

HOPE YOU ENJOY!!

**Disclaimer: I'll just put it once on the first chap. Since I'm sick of them! Well, everybody knows I don't own Naruto and yeah… I don't make any profit out of this!**

**Chapter 1**

—_Present—_

Hinata Hyuga, the shyest girl you ever met. The type of girl that you know will never be mean to you. The type of girl that will blush at everything she does. The type of girl that will never ever- EVER spy on someone, but what is she doing on top of a tree trying to hide?

_Ohhh my goodness!_

Hinata Hyuga, the girl in love with Naruto Uzumaki. The type of girl that never even looked at her crush's eyes. The type of girl that blushed when her crush talked to her. The type of girl that never even liked to be next to her crush because she'll get embarrass, but what is he doing on her side on top of the tree and trying to hide?

"Hinata… are you ready?" Naruto asked her when he looked at her in the eyes and she just blushed.

"Y-yes…" she managed to answer and she hung her head down to hide her blush.

He put his hand on her chin and turned her head up so he can look at her. Then he started to put his head closer to hers and he pucker up his lips and kissed her in the forehead.

"For good luck!" He grinned at her as he let go off her chin and climb off the tree. When he got off, he put his arms up to the air and Hinata blushed even more.

"Jump, I'll catch you!" He called her. She blushed even more. She doesn't know what she's doing here, but she feel determine. She must do this for her sake.

She closes her eyes and before she knew it, she fell on Naruto's arms. When she opened her eyes, she looked straight to those beautiful eyes that she _used _to love.

"Ready?" he asked her as he carried her bridal style and she just nodded. He then stopped holding her and let her on her feet. She shyly looked at him as a second shade of read covered her face.

"A-are y-you g-going f-first….?" She couldn't help to stutter. She was really nervous as she was. She really didn't want to do this but she has to. She really wants this and her shyness is not going to stop her.

"Okay but don't get read Hinata…" He started to walk straight to the familiar small house her ones went when he was young, "You are already 20 years old and you are still shy!?" as Naruto said that, Hinata couldn't help to fell more heat coming to her face in embarrassment. She couldn't help being shy.

She only nodded.

"I'm just playing Hinata!" Naruto walked back to her, "I know you have always been like that!" she turned to him with a smile and she saw the smile she _used _to love.

"T-thanks N-Naruto!" she warmly smiled at him and he stopped his smile and started at her.

"You're really pretty Hinata…" as he said that in a serious tone, she blushed. "If I liked you when you told me you liked me, I'll totally would said yes… but guess it's already to late besides now I love Ino!" when he said that she happily smile at him and hugged him. Now she knew it was going to be easy telling what she feels.

"I'm ready!" this time she didn't stutter as she now was confident of herself.

Naruto realize what he did and he smiled to himself, "RIGHT! Let's do it Hinata!" he cheerfully said that and they walk up to the familiar house.

—_8 years ago—_

Hinata Hyuga was standing in back of a tree with tree shades of red as she saw her crush training with a raven haired boy. She was spying on him. She examined ever move her crush made as he trained with the boy. Though, she noticed that they didn't look like they were training.

"I'm better than you teme!" her crush screamed with a grin on his face as he attack the raven haired boy.

The raven haired boy smirked, "You wish!" and the raven disappeared before her crush's eyes and hers too. She quickly activated her Byakugan and saw that the raven haired suddenly appeared in back of her crush.

"I win!" he then stab her crush in the back with a kunai knife and Hinata gasped loud enough for them to hear. As they turned to were she is, she quickly hid herself before they find her.

"Who's there!?" the raven haired boy said as he throw a kunai knife to the tree were Hinata was.

Hinata closed her eyes as she showed herself.

"Hinata! What are you doing here?" Her crush said as he got up from the floor and 'urgh' as he holds his back. He was in pain.

"Naruto!" she quickly runs up to him and before she knew it, she was really close to him and turned three shades of red. Her impulses took the best of her.

The raven haired boy noticed the blushed and he smirked. "See you later dove!" he waved his hand as he said bye and Naruto turned to him.

"Bye teme!" then he turn to Hinata, "So what brings you here?" he happily asked her as she hung her head down, she was red like a tomato now.

"I-I w-wanted t-to s-see y-you t-train…" her blush turned deeper.

"Ohhh…" Naruto definitely blushed but tried to act normal, "so how was it?" he quickly asked.

When he asked her this, she totally snapped out of it. "DID HE HURT YOU!?" Naruto's eyes turned wide. _I didn't know she cared about me!_

"Yes!" her eyes turned wide, "but…" he cut off, "It's part of the training!" He put his hand on his back and grins at her. She totally loves his smile.

"Ohhh…" she shyly put her head down. "I-I m-must g-go n-now…" she was about to walk away but then he grabbed her arm.

"Hinata…?" she turns to look at him and blushed at the sudden skin contact, "Do you have feelings for me?" he asked her as he looked at her eyes in concern. She totally blushed at his question.

"Y-yes…" She didn't know why she said that. She commanded her mind to say no but guess her heart responded first. She wanted to let it out for the longest time and now she finally lets it out. Her face was now million shades of red.

"I'm sorry…" Naruto whispered as he turn to the left side and back at her. Tears wanted to get out of her eyes but she held them back, "I only like you as a friend…"

A tear fell form her left eye like a stream of water.

Naruto wanted to cry too, but he couldn't. He knows boys don't cry and they are tough. "Can we still be friends?" his tone was a little shaky.

Hinata instantly nodded and Naruto extended his arms to hug her. She then broke the hug as more tears fell from her eyes and left the training grounds with a sad Naruto.

**Author's Note**

So… what you thought on my first try!? Just throw it at me! I DON'T CARE! But of course, be nice! I want to know what you thought! Come on! Reviews make me happy and I'll surely up-date faster! COME ON! Press the 'go' bottom… I know you want to!

COME ON….PLEASE REVIEW!

Ja Ne!


	2. Chapter 2

**Present Love and Passed Love Memories**

Here is chapter 2! I'm having a lot of fun writing this story since I'm done with chap.3 as well! I'll try to post it soon but I'll just post this one first! Well I have too! XD

It'll be stupid if I post chap.3 and don't post this one, ne? XD

Well… HOPE YOU ENJOY!

**Chapter 2**

—_Present—_

Naruto knocked the door in front of him. In that house, he used to train with Sasuke and Sakura when they were young. He didn't like this house but he still had to come to improve himself. In the back of this house –backyard- is where Hinata told him her feelings and where they shared their first hug and became really good friends.

"Kakashi-sensei!" He practically screamed as nobody opened the door. Hinata blushed even more as Naruto screamed that name.

Hinata wanted to run away. She shouldn't have come in the first place. She wanted to hide from the world and never even show her face. _RUN RUN RUN!_ Her conscience screamed at her as she stared at the door in front of them.

_Please! Don't be home!_

—_7 years and 11 months ago—_

Hinata hyuga was all alone in her house. It has passed 1 month since Naruto knew her feelings for him. Since that day, she never even got out of her house. Her family didn't even know what was happening to her but they didn't care. Why would they? Hanabi, her little sister, was even happier since Hinata never attended their training. Hanabi knew that if Hinata missed her training, Hinata will never surpass her.

"Hinata." Hinata turn to her door as she heard her cousin, Neji, calling her with his calm voice.

"W-what i-is i-it?" she shyly asked as she headed to her door and open it.

"There's a boy looking for you." He calmly responded. Of course she lightly blushed. "He wants to take you out, should I kick him out?"

"No!" she quickly told him as she waved her hands in front of him, "I-it's o-okay…" Neji just nodded at her response and he walked through the hall. She quickly went after him and then they stop in the living room as he pointed were the boy was and Hinata turned three shades of red as she saw who it was.

"Hey Hinata!" The boy cheerfully said as he run up to her.

"N-Naruto… what a-are y-you d-doing here?" she asked him but she didn't look at him. Neji took a last glared at her and then at Naruto as he just left with a smirk. He really enjoys seeing Hinata this nervous.

"We are still friends… aren't we?" Naruto asked her as he scratched his head confused.

"Y-yes…" she started to play with her fingers nervously.

"Then… LETS GO!!" he said as he grabbed her hand and took her outside her house, running.

"W-where a-are w-we g-going?" she quickly asked. She really wanted him to let got off her hands but she just didn't find the courage inside of her to let go off his hands. She has waited to this moment a long time ago since she fist laid eyes on him and fell for him.

"I'm going to train…" and they stopped running, "With Sasuke in Kakashi-sensei's house… wanna come?" Naruto waited for Hinata's answered and she blushed even more.

"O-okay…" She responded and then he grabbed her hand and took her to his sensei's house. They run and run until they got to the house; Naruto was about to knock but Hinata tugged his shirt.

"What is it Hinata?" Naruto asked her as he turned around to look at her and she blushed on his gaze.

"Don't tell you sensei I umm sneak in his backyard the other time…" She was so scared she didn't stutter.

Naruto nodded and, "I wont mention it…" he turned to the door and was about to knock but then quickly turned to Hinata again and asked in shock, "You mean that you didn't enter from the door!?" Hinata blushed and just nodded. Naruto laughed a little and then turned to the door but before he knocked he eyed Hinata again, "Don't worry… I won't tell…" Hinata warmly smiled and Naruto started knocking the door.

No one opened.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" He screamed in desperation. His sensei is always late during training sections and now he's late to open the door of his own house! Naruto couldn't believe that. "HURRY UP AND OPEN THE DOOR!" Naruto screamed again and finally his sensei opened the door.

"Yo…" His sensei said while looking at Naruto and then he turned to look at Hinata.

"Kakashi-sensei… this is Hinata!" Naruto said with excitement and then Kakashi smiled at Hinata and Hinata blushed while she saw his eye shinned-since she can't she his smile.

"Hey there Hinata…. from the Hyuga clan?" He asked while he stared deeply into her eyes; he already knew she's a hyuga since he's a sensei. Hinata just nodded, "Welcome…" Naruto got in the house and Hinata followed.

"You are going to like it here!" Naruto screamed in excitement and he walked to the raven-haired boy who looked at Naruto bored. Hinata watched as Naruto and Sasuke went outside to the back door and she slightly turned to her side to see Naruto's sensei next to her; Kakashi.

"You like Naruto?" He asked as he saw Hinata's whitish eyes on him. Hinata quickly blushed but nodded, "You are going to like it here…" He said as he turned to her and gave her a smile that deeply made his eye shinned. Once she saw his eye shine again, she blushed again and she doesn't even know why!

"T-thank y-you…" She shyly stuttered and deeply blushed as she slightly smiled by seeing his eyes on her. It finally made her happy and she sure knows why she's going to like it here-she'll finally she Naruto training without hiding on the bushes.

**Author's Note**

Hope you did enjoy it!

Please don't forget to leave a review!

Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

**Present Love and Passed Love Memories**

Chapter 3 is finally here! YAY! And so this means this story is about to end! I'm still not sure but it's going to be three more chaps…. I guess…. I might be changing it!

Well….HOPE YOU ENJOY!!!

**Chapter 3**

–_7 years ago_–

Hinata had gotten obsess on going to the house where Naturo trains. She just can't stop going. After she trains by her self she get home, eats, takes a shower, dress and then goes to Kakashi's house. She had managed to be-friend both the Uchiha raven-haired guy and the sensei but not much the sensei since he doesn't talk to her much. The Uchiha talks to her because she doesn't talk much like the other girls.

"Hinata…" Kakashi said as he approached Hinata; who was looking at Naruto and Sasuke while they trained.

"Y-yes s-sensei?" She said as she saw him gazing at her.

"How was your training today?" He asked her as he sat next to her.

"O-okay…" She managed to respond as she noticed that for the first time he was trying to make a conversation with her.

"Okay?" Kakashi said as he now looked at her confused. Hinata turned to him

"Yeah, i-it was o-okay…" She responded and turned around since she blushed a little bit.

"I heard you train by yourself…" This time he didn't look at her but looked at Naruto and Sasuke, "If you need any help I'll gladly help you…" He suggested and turned to Hinata; Hinata turned to him and warmly smiled while she let her blush flow.

"T-thank you…" She responded and agreed to his suggestion.

"Tomorrow then?" He asked.

"Y-yes." Hinata responded.

"At what time do you train?" He asked.

"A-at 6 in the m-morning…" Hinata responded and slightly turn to Naruto to see that he was using his Doppelganger no Jutsu.

"Okay… at 6 in the morning… I'll be there…" Kakashi sighted to himself since he agreed to wake up really early. He usually calls Naturo and Sasuke to his house at 12 pm for training but now he knows he's going to have to wake up tomorrow really early just to train this fragile little girl.

He eyes her as she looks at Naruto and Sasuke but concentrates her gaze at Naruto.

_It's going to be really fun though…_He says to himself as a smile appears behind his mask.

–_6 years and 30 days ago_–

Hinata wakes up at 5 in the morning to begin her daily routine. Wake up at 5 in the morning, take a shower, get dress, grab a snack, train for four hours, got back home, take a shower, eat, and then run to Kakashi's house to see Naruto and Sasuke train. She stays there mostly all the time until night.

She goes and takes the shower. After that, she goes to her closet and grabs whatever she finds. She really doesn't care but she just gets something that is comfortable for training. She puts her clothes on and pretty much it might be Neji's clothes since that's what she uses for training. She puts her shoes on and combs her hair really quick. She heads down stairs and grabs an apple and a banana to eat them quick. She really doesn't eat much. After that she sees the time and runs out of the house to get to the training grounds since she knows she's going to be late. It's 5:55 am!

"You're late!" Kakashi says at Hinata as she run up to him. He was already there waiting for her while reading an orange book.

"So-sorry s-sensei!" She says as she tried to catch some breath. She was out of breath. She managed to take a glimpse of her watch and saw that she was not even late. She took a deep breath and tried to remember what Naruto said about this sensei…_He's always late during trainings…_ She doesn't know if she's right but if he's a late person then why isn't he late?

"I'm just kidding with you Hinata!" Kakashi laugh behind his mask and closes his book. "I always wanted to say that since I get that a lot…" and he put his book inside his jacket pockets.

"O-oh…" Hinata responded and giggled a little bit. Kakashi just stared at her since this is the first time he has seen her giggle.

"Okay…" Kakashi then said, "Let's train then…"

"O-okay…" Hinata responded and they heated to the middle of the training grounds.

"Okay…" He said as he eyed Hinata and Hinata did the same. "Show me what you got!" He said and positioned himself to battle. Hinata quickly nodded and positioned herself too. She quickly run up to him and tried to kick him but he douched it.

They stayed the rest of the hours like that. Hinata tried to kick him and she even tried to use her Gentle Palm Jutsu but she couldn't. He douched everything she tried to do to him. Finally, he ended the training by grabbing her arm and twisting her so that he's in back of her.

"You need more work…" He whispered in her ear softly sending a shiver through her skin but she ignored it as she tried to listen to him and tried to catch her breath.

He let her go.

"You are really fragile so that's why I didn't feel like attacking you…" He confessed. She smiled sweetly at him and bowed

"T-thank y-you s-so m-much f-for y-your h-help K-Kakashi s-sensei..." She blushed.

"I'm glad to help… you might need more work but you are still really strong since you kept fighting and didn't give up…" He stopped and took a deep breath, gaze at Hinata and sigh to himself, "I thought you were going to stop since you couldn't even hit me…" That made Hinata blush and giggle a little bit while Kakashi gaze at her and a smile appeared behind his mask.

"You need help for tomorrow?" Kakashi then asked as Hinata stopped giggling.

"That's okay…" Hinata this time didn't stutter as she responded his question, "I-I p-prefer training a-alone…"

Kakashi nodded and sigh to himself again, "Okay…" He bowed to her and she bowed again. He turned around to leave the training grounds and was stopped by Hinata as soon as he took his first step; she put her hand around his arm and stood by his side.

He gazed at her -the fragile petite raven-haired young girl- and saw her blush.

"A-at l-least e-eat w-with m-me a-at I-Ishiraku's…" She said and he just stared at her in shock. No student has ever invited him to eat with them at Ishiraku's, not even Naruto. Anyways, he knows students tried but in groups and they always want him to pay so it's not inviting if he has to pay.

"F-for w-what?" He quickly asked as he swallowed a nervous lump in his throat and looked at the fragile petite raven-haired young girl blushing before him.

_Damn precious Make-out Paradise book, _He thought.

"F-for t-thanks…" Hinata responded his question, "I-I really want t-to t-thank you for h-helping me t-today in m-my t-training…" She confessed and then he nodded.

"Okay…" He responded and up they went to Ishiraku's. That was the begging of a student and sensei relationship.

If it is a student and sensei relationship!

**Author's Note**

FINALLY I HAVE INTERNET!! If you saw my profile this couple of months you'll know what I'm talking about! I didn't have internet and I couldn't post any of my stories. I could only post in school and I really didn't have time since I had to do homework too and stuff like that…. So yeah… now I can start posting again like I used to do! YAY! So expect an up-date soon! n_n

-Changing subject-

So how was it? Huh? Huh? XD So you guys think Kakashi is falling for her or getting turn on since she's so fragile, innocent, and sweet? XD I wanna know what you guys think!

Don't be shy and leave a review!

Oh yeah… and gomen since I didn't write or explain the training in details… it was my first try and I didn't want to screw it up! n_n

Hope you did enjoy this chapter! Arigato and Ja ne real soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Present Love and Passed Love Memories**

Finally! Lolz so here is chap 4! Okay… this story will end next chap! lolz. And don't get me wrong… you will know what I mean when the next chap is up!

Hope you Enjoy!

**Chapter 4**

-_Present_-

Naruto was still knocking at Kakashi-sensei's door. That lazy sensei hasn't even opened the door of his house.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Screamed Naruto again. "Please open the door!"

Hinata just looked at Naruto. Is best if they just left and forget this idea passed through her mind, said Hinata inside her mind.

"Naruto-kun…?" She softly called him.

"Yes… Hinata-chan?" He responded.

"Its better is we just forget this…" She softly told him.

"Are you sure?" Asked Naruto; Hinata just bowed her head.

"Yes…" She softly said.

"Yo!" They were about to turn around but shock spread through their face as they saw who just opened the door… the one and only Hatake Kakashi.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto responded as he slightly scratch the back of his head.

"What you two doing here?" Kakashi said as he eyed both Naruto and Hinata in caution.

"Well…hehe… we are here to tell you something…" Naruto responded.

"What?" Kakashi asked.

"Well… actually Hinata is here to tell you something…" The whole time since Kakashi opened the door to his house; she has had her head bowed. Her face is three shades of red and she doesn't want him to see her.

"Hinata?" Kakashi said and he turned to Hinata.

"Come one Hinata!" Clearly Naruto was cheering for Hinata.

"I-I…" she said as she slightly turned to look at Kakashi.

"Yes?" Kakashi said.

"I-I…"

-_4 years ago_-

Dear Diary,

I don't know what is happening to me. I really don't know. I guess I don't like Naruto anymore. I have been so happy next to his sensei and I really don't know why. I don't care anymore that Naruto doesn't like me anymore. I really don't care. Being with his sensei is the best that could have happen to me. I guess I'm in love. More of a crush but oh well. I know it won't be possible. I will never be with him. I'm just a little girl and he is a grown-up. A grown-up that might had have women in his life. A man and a girl will never go together. Society won't allow it. Never. It's clearly that he won't like me. He will never. He clearly prefers women than a girl like me. I'm just a girl. To him I'm like a baby. He wont like to change pampers. He won't and I know it. I will just have to deal with this crush somehow. I'm still young and I can fall for someone else but if I don't… I promise I will tell him. Maybe I will get a chance.

-_Present_-

"I h-have a c-c-crush on you…" Finally Hinata said.

**Author's Note**

So what do you think? And… what do you think next chap will be about!? Hehehe

Okay… so please review! Oh and I will change my name to Nekohime17 so please stay with me… k? n_n

Ja Ne!


End file.
